


Hot Shower

by adustum161



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Finale, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adustum161/pseuds/adustum161
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra adores hot showers after training. Asami comes home just after Korra finishes. Touches, moans and talks about how the day was ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Shower

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for tumblr user crashlol as part of the Korrasami Holiday Fic Exchange! I hope you enjoy, have a happy and safe holiday!!
> 
> Word Count: 1,450
> 
> Rating: Explicit // NSFW +18

If Korra were to write a list of enjoyable things, one wouldn’t expect to see _Hot Showers_ on it. Explaining such an experience is akin to describing the relief one would have when sitting down after countless hours, or even a good night’s sleep.

This is all part of the avatar’s routine. Korra would finish training, her body slick with sweat, dirt and grime. She would make her way home, and each movement is engrained, all part of memory. Her clothes come off piece by piece. Boots, pants, her gloves and tank top. Korra’s figure is lean, strong. Muscles hidden beneath almost flawless ebony skin. She stretches her arms above her head, and a low moan slips from her mouth in relief.

It takes two minutes for Korra to get the water just right, and five minutes for her muscles to relax. Four of those five minutes are spent right under the almost-scalding water, and the heat seeps through her skin and into her bones. Korra feels lighter, sleepy even. The last minute is just for good measure, enjoying the relief before finally starting to clean herself. Shampoo gets into her eyes, and Korra mutters to the spirits about how unfair that is. She lathers soap onto her body, washing away the hours of training and eventually, Korra steps out of the bathroom wearing nothing but an oversized tshirt, comfy silk boxers and pastel blue panties. Not that she’d tell anyone about the panties.

“I thought you were going to spend all night in there,” a familiar voice is heard from down the hall, and Korra’s cheeks suddenly start to feel hot.

“Well,” Korra struggles to form a sentence, words are hanging off her lips but her tongue cannot push them out into the open for the other to hear.

“Well?” Asami’s voice is closer now, and Korra feels fingers card through her damp hair gently, tucking some behind her ear.

If the words were hanging off Korra’s lips before, they now fell to the floor, splitting into a million pieces. Asami was never shy with the touches, and Korra was uncharacteristically bashful around the other woman. It couldn’t be helped, the avatar was in love, after all.

“How was work?” Korra changes the subject with a small smile, turning her head. Her gaze meets Asami’s and they share a second of silence.

Blissful silence.

“It was good,” Asami whispers after a moment, her gaze shifting downward, and focusing on Korra’s lips. The engineer had only told half the truth, Korra didn’t need to know how the workload would stress her out, with the piles of paperwork and the countless phonecalls. Of course, things needed to be done, but there was always time later. When Asami was home, all that mattered was Korra.

And God did she look good post-shower. The smell of Korra’s soap and shampoo flooded the hallway, and Asami unconsciously licked her lips.

“Just good?” Korra asks, pulling Asami out of her reverie. The avatar leans in, kissing Asami’s cheek. “You work too hard,” Korra mumbles the words against Asami’s cheek and the engineer struggles to breathe. Too close, too close, too close.

“I’ll make sure tomorrow is better,” Asami turns her head, catching Korra’s lips in a kiss. It starts small at first. Gentle, careful. They kiss as if they’re walking on thin ice, their bodies tense as they hear the cracks beneath their feet. A few seconds more and the pace changes. Korra’s fingers reach up, carding themselves through Asami’s thick, soft hair.

Korra keeps Asami’s hair in its tie. She liked it more that way.

Asami responds, an arm sliding around Korra’s waist, pulling her in close. She needs to feel Korra’s heat against her, her strong, lean frame. Her teeth nip at Korra’s lower lip and the avatar lets out a low whine that very _very_ few people hear.

“Not in the hallway,” Korra mumbles. She prefers the bed, with its dark navy covers. It contrasts well with Asami’s pale skin and Korra loves it. Asami was a masterpiece, all to herself.

“Then where?” Asami’s breath comes in small, sharp pants. Korra breathes it all in, and she resists the urge to push her tongue right into Asami’s mouth, muting her from any other speech.

“Bed,” Korra says and she gives into temptation, kissing Asami with more force, more passion. They stumble toward the bedroom, clothes leaving a trail before them. Korra mutters her distaste for how many buttons Asami’s clothes has, and Asami giggles at the sight of Korra’s pastel blue panties.

Korra falls first on the bed, a small smirk making its way across her lips as Asami moves to straddle the avatar’s hips. Korra sits up slightly, and Asami welcomes the action, cupping Korra’s face in her hands, and kissing her once more. The kiss is deep, messy and full of need. Korra’s fingers fumble with the thin singlet that Asami wears, pulling it up and breaking the kiss to take it off properly. The engineer’s cheeks turn a shade of pink as she feels Korra start to remove her bra, the straps slowly falling off her shoulders.

Korra doesn’t say it aloud, but she loves Asami’s breasts. She shows her appreciation, kissing a path down Asami’s neck, along her collarbones and shoulders. She leaves small marks here and there, some noticeable, some not.

Asami tilts her head back for a moment, before glancing down, eager eyes watching as Korra kisses the spot over her heart, before the tip of her tongue circles Asami’s nipple. “Oh, spirits...” Asami mumbles, tangling her fingers in Korra’s hair, tugging and pulling gently as Korra works magic with her mouth. The avatar lets out a low hum in reply, sucking and nipping, Asami’s moans and mumbles spurring her on.

“Lower,” Asami says, the word dripping off her lips and falling onto Korra’s ears.

“I want your mouth lower.”

Korra pretends not to hear, her fingers rubbing soothing circles on Asami’s sides. “Mm?”

Asami growls, tugging Korra’s hair hard enough that the avatar’s neck cranes back, bright, blue eyes looking up at her.

“Lower. I want your mouth lower.” Asami repeats the words slowly, and Korra grins, flipping them over. Asami gasps as her back hits the bed, her surprise turning into a moan of pleasure as Korra kisses her way down Asami’s torso, pulling the silk black panties off and throwing them off the bed.

“This low?” Korra asks, her lips at Asami’s hipbone, nipping at the skin. Asami shivers, her hips were one of her weakest spots, and she shakes her head in reply.

“How about here?” Korra slowly spreads Asami’s legs, and she breathes in, inhaling the smell. It’s raw, full of musk and need. The avatar’s lips are at Asami’s inner thigh now, and her eyes look up for confirmation. Asami shakes her head once more.

“Higher.”

“Ah so…” Korra trails off, her tongue moving to lick between Asami’s legs. She tastes her, smirks at how wet Asami is.

“R-right there, oh..” Asami hangs her head back, fingers massaging into Korra’s scalp. Korra licks her again. And again. She takes her time, sucking softly and focusing her attention on Asami’s clit. Then she moves lower, pushing her tongue inside, and Asami’s body reacts in the most beautiful way. Her back arches, her legs spread even wider and she moans Korra’s name in a way that makes the avatar shiver.

“I’m c-cl…fuck…close…” Asami claws at the sheets, tugs harder at Korra’s hair.

“Then come for me,” Korra whispers onto Asami’s clit, her breath making Asami whimper. It doesn’t take much longer, Asami writhes, her legs clamping down on either side of Korra’s head as Korra sucks harder, her tongue moving faster and soon Asami lets out a loud cry of pure ecstasy, her orgasm slowly spreading through her veins, making her tremble and pant heavily.

Korra slowly moves Asami’s legs so she can move away. She licks her lips in satisfaction, gazing at how beautiful Asami looks. Her hair is a mess, her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. Korra captures this image in her mind, cherishes it forever.

“Come here,” Asami manages to mumble, her arms opening. “I want to tell you how much I love you and that mouth of yours.”

Korra laughs, loud and bright. She moves into Asami’s arms, stealing a kiss, letting the engineer taste herself. “I’m here.”

“I love you. I love that mouth of yours.” Asami giggles softly and nuzzles her nose into Korra’s hair.

“I love you too. You better repay the favour soon.” Korra returns the affection, nudging her nose against Asami’s jaw.

“Shhh, I will.”

Korra smiles in anticipation. “Good.”


End file.
